The Red Dawn and The Black Moon
by SkyLion27
Summary: Who am I? Who was I? Why can't I remember anything but remember the anime and manga called "Akatsuki no Yona"? Why am I here? What is happening to me?


Pain…

Sadness…

"…_**-ryuu…"**_

Who… Who's calling…?

Tears…

Please don't cry… Please don't be sad…

"…_**Hi-…"**_

"Nari… Nari, it's time to wake up. Nari!"

Snapping my eyes open, I could see the clear blue sky that I love so much, my breaths were coming out short and my heart thumping against my chest. Slowly closing my eyes to calm my heart and steady my breathing.

"Wh-What was that? Ever since I turned 17, these dreams started and very damn time, I can't see their faces or their voices. Only their sorrow and pain… what's happening to me?" as these thoughts ran through my head.

"Nari, I know you're up there! Here up and get down from there, you're going to be late for your lesson!"

"I'm coming!" calling out as I got up from my spot and made my way down.

Once I got to the edge, I jumped off… Oh I forgot to mention that I was on the roof and now jumped off the roof but landed on a tree branch close to where I jumped. As my feet touched the ground, I could hear footsteps heading towards me and fast.

"Nari, I told you a thousand times not to do that! What if you had broken a bone or worst, gotten yourself killed?!" yelled the person with a stern look on their face.

"And like I told you a thousand times, I'll be fine and I did this since I was 6." I replied back calmly but gave her a cheery grin. "You know me since forever now, Mikoto-san."

The person… Mikoto-san only sighed and shook her head but had a soft smile on her face.

You see Mikoto-san or better known as, Tanimoto Mikoto, she's the head director for the Red Dawn Orphanage. She's in her mid-30s; her black hair was tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes are a gentle shade of brown that had so much kindness. She was wearing a brown jacket over her white blouse, gray work pants with black slippers.

"I know Nari but I still can't help but worry about you. Out of all the children's here, you are the troublemaker of them all. Now hurry along, you have to get to you lessons before you even more late than you are now." said Mikoto-san as she pushed me inside with her walking beside me.

Nodding my head and giving her a smile, I rushed inside to my room and began grabbing my books until I heard a scream but it wasn't just any scream. It was a scream of great fear and sadness.

Quietly making my way downstairs and peeking around the corner, I felt my eyes widened with shock while my heart stopped with fear.

"Please… Please whatever it is that you want, take it but please leave the children alone." begged Mikoto-san as tears fell from her face, along with the other children's behind her.

"Shut up, if you don't I'll kill this little brat!" yelled the man as he held the knife closer to the child he had in is arm.

The child in his arm was none other than, little Ami. She was new here after her parents passed away, she was around 5 years old, had a heart-shaped face with a cute button nose, short black hair and teary brown doe eyes.

"…Mi-Mikoto-san…" sobbed Ami as she shed marble sized tears.

Knowing what to do, I slowly made my way to Mikoto-san's office and called the police, telling them what was happening. They wanted me to hide until they got there but I refused to hide when someone important to me was in danger.

Once hanging up the phone, I grabbed the bat from the office and made my way back to where everyone else was. Slowly but quietly sneaking up to the man with the bat still in my hands, I could see Mikoto-san's eyes widened as she saw me but I paid on mind to it. This man was going to pay for what he did here… what he did to my home… what he did to my family!

Standing right behind him, I raised the bat and slammed it to his back causing him to cry out in shock.

"Run, Ami! Everyone run, now!" I yelled out, preparing myself to fight.

I could hear everyone running outside and the police arriving; I let a breath out once everyone was safe but didn't let my guard down, turning back the man, my resolution still strong on protecting my home and my family.

"D-Damn, that hurt…" grumbled the man as he got up and growled as soon as he saw me. "You brat, you'll pay for that!"

"I won't let you get away with this." I stated, steadily holding on to the bat with fire burning brightly in my eyes. "I won't let you hurt my home… my family any longer."

"Then bring it on, brat!" yelled the man as he charged at me with his knife.

Moving to my right, I brought the bat down on his back and knocked him to the ground. My breath was coming out heavy as my eyes were wide with adrenaline and my hands shaking but had a death grip on the bat. Slowly letting myself take control of my body, I made my way outside and be with everyone else but… Fate had something else instead for me.

As I made myself outside, giving my family a smile as relief filled me once I saw them. Opening my mouth to call out to them but gasped instead.

My body started feeling cold and faintly hearing cries of sorrow and outrage. Looking behind me, I saw the man there and had a grin on his face.

"If I'm going down, you're going to go down with me, brat." laughed the man as he stepped away from me.

As soon as he walked away from me, I felt something being pulled out of my back and slowly lost feeling in my legs. No longer having any strength, I fell to my knees and fell forward to the ground with a thump. I could faintly hear yelling, cries and laughter but soon there was a big bang and the laughter stopped.

"Nari!"

Slowly being placed on to my back, I slowly looked to my left and gave a soft smile; I could muster with little strength I had.

"…Mi-Mikoto-san… What's w-with the water sh-show…? Y-you should be happy… every-everyone is safe…" I said with staggered breath and soft words coming out. "Like I said… No tears, no sadness… and no more rain, bring a smile… bring happiness and… bring the Sun..."

"Shh, don't talk, Nari… you're going to be alright. They're getting help, so please… please hold on, Nari…" stated Mikoto-san, trying to keep her tears from falling but slowly fall down her face, as she held my left hand.

"Mikoto-san… Do you think that… that my parents would be proud of me…? Do you think that… they're smiling down on me from… wherever they are?" I asked with a bright smile, as my body was slowly feeling heavy and sleepy.

I could feel Mikoto-san's body tense at what I said but slowly started shaking.

"Yes… Yes, I'm sure that they're proud of you and what you did." replied Mikoto-san, holding my hand tightly. "I know that I am and sure that they would be too…"

Hearing that, I felt my smile grow with happiness as tears began falling from my eyes and slowly but strongly held back her hand one last time, knowing that this would be the last time I would get to hold her hands.

I didn't want to leave… I didn't want to leave my home… my family… to leave Mikoto-san… my Mother…

"Thank you, Mikoto-san. I'll never forget your kindness and your love, thank you for everything." I stated strongly with my last breath and one last smile. "Thank you for giving me a place to call home and a family… Thank you, Mikoto-san… I love you, Oka-san…"

Slowly letting eternal sleep take me over, I let death embrace me in a warm but cold blanket and left with a warm smile on my face.

"NARI!"

Goodbye, Mikoto-san… Goodbye, my home… my family… Thank you for everything…

I love you all and… I love you, Oka-san…

As the darkness was slowly wrapping around me like chains, never letting go and forever chaining me in darkness. Something happened… more like a voice called out… calling me…

"_It's time for you to return home, Child._"

Who… Who are you… Do I know you… Your voice… It sounds familiar but where…?

"_You will know in time but for now, it's time to return home. Everyone is waiting for you._"

Who… who is waiting for me… what do you mean by home… who are you and… how do you know me…?

"_There is nothing to worry about, dear child. I promise you that everything will come to you in due time, so don't worry, they will protect you from the darkness. Please tell them that I am sorry for the pain I caused them and thank you for being by my side. Goodbye, my sweet little Kokuryuu, may the light forever guide you._"

Hiry-

Before I could finish, I was soon surrounded by white light and wrapped up in the warmth.

Slowly opening my eyes but closed them from the harsh light, once the pain was gone, I reopened my eyes and saw the sky. Slowly sitting up and began looking around, I saw that I was in a forest but how?

That's when I realized, I remembered nothing… nothing… not even my name or anything…

My body began shaking and tears filling up in my eyes. Wrapping my arms around me to stop the shaking but couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Who am I… who was I…?" I thought with waterfall like tears falling. "I don't want to feel like this… someone… anyone… help me… please…"

"P'kyuu."

Looking to my right where that sound came from and saw that it was a squirrel but not any squirrel, it was Ao from Akatsuki no Yona but how… how did I remember about this anime and not anything else?

"Kyuu?" cried Ao as she tilts her head to the side.

"Ao…?"

Looking away from Ao and turning to the new voice, I was shocked to the core.

"Seiryuu, did you find Ao?"

Looking behind the person, I saw more people coming and was more shocked at who it was.

Hakuryuu… Kija…

Yun…

Raiju… Hak…

Seiryuu… Shin-ah…

Ao…

Hiryuu… Yona-Hime…

As soon as I saw her, my body felt like it was on fire and my blood recoiling back.

"_**Dragon Warrior… You are my avatar, now. The Hiryuu is your master. Protect him with your life, love him and never betray him.**_"

Gasping for air, my eyes frantic with what happen and sweat falling down my face. I needed to get away from them, fast and now.

Getting on my feet, I began running away from them as fast I could.

"W-Wait!"

But I didn't stop, running forward with all my strength and never looking back.

Until I sensed something coming from above me, did I stop and jump back to dodge whatever was coming from above.

"You're good at dodging."

Looking in front of me, I saw that it was Hak with his weapon ready to attack and with a smirk on his face as he taunted me to attack.

Crouching forward while growling in rage, I didn't want to fight but if he didn't want to let me go, then I'll fight. For some reason, I felt a strange feeling down both my arms and my blood began boiling but without any hesitation, I charged at him, raising my right arm over him and brought it down.

Thou Hak was about to block it was his weapon… a Hsu Quandao.

"Wow, seems we have ourselves a wolf." smirked Hak as he pushed me away from him. "Is that all wolf?"

Growling once more, I positioned to attack again until I felt warm but gentle arms wrapped around my waist. Feel the strange feeling on my arms disappear and my blood began to calm, as well as my feeling of fighting and running.

"Please stop, we didn't mean to scare you. We were just looking for our friend and came across you. I'm sorry for what happen."

Not trusting my voice, I gently placed my hand on the person's hands and squeezed it gently telling them that it was alright. Slowly walking away from the person and began walking away from the group but was stopped when someone grabbed the back of my shirt.

Turning to see that it was Yona-Hime.

"Please wait, would you like to stay the night with us? Since we came into your territory by accident, I would like to apologize for that with some food." smiled Yona-Hime.

I wanted to say "No" but realized that I didn't have any food at the moment and didn't know where I was. Sighing quietly, I nodded my head and saw her smile grow and brighter.

"Wait a minute, Hime-sama. We don't even know if this person is safe or not." stated Hak as he made his way over to her.

But before he could, I stepped in front of her and growled at Hak, ready to fight again.

"Don't worry about Hak, he's just protective of me. So please stay calm." stated Yona-hime as she moved in front of me.

Nodding my head, I took a step away from them but still kept watch in the distance. They began making camp except for Kija, since he was weak from using his power for too long.

"Miso hot-pot? Looks good. Where'd you get the ingredients?" asked Hak as he watched Yun cook.

"I traded them for medicines at the Seiryuu's village. The pot, too." replied Yun.

"When did you…" stated Hak as he was a bit surprised.

"Oh no, Yun! A bug dove into the pot!" cried Yona-Hime.

"Bug?" whispered Kija.

"Please rescue it." calmly replied Yun.

"Seiryuu's clothes aren't drying." said Yona-Hime.

"Yeah but besides that..." stated Yun as he had an unsure look on his face.

I looked where he was looking and softly smiled.

Shin-ah was covered in his fur, looking around fluff ball with hands, feet and head.

"What kind of monster is he?" asked Hak.

"This group is becoming freakier and freakier." stated Yun with an anime sweat drop.

"Don't say such thing! It is my fault Seiryuu is like that. He's probably very hunmitiated." declared Kija as he made a quick recovery.

For some reason, I could see a sign next to Shin-ah and caused me to chuckle silently.

"_Seiryuu isn't thinking about anything._"

"Seiryuu, hurry and eat before Ao finishes it all." stated Yun as Ao began eating from Shin-ah's bowl.

"How is it?" asked Yona-Hime as he began eating.

"Ahhh~…"

"P' Kyuu!"

"_Yum, yum!_"

As Shin-ah and Ao replied with a happy aura behind them, as well as a sign appeared over them.

"Tastes good, right?" claimed Yona-Hime as she turned to Yun. "Good job, Yun."

"Yeah, yeah." replied Yun as he continued eating but with a slight blush on his face.

"Are you cold? Do you want my coat?" asked Yona-Hime as she stood in front of Shin-ah.

"Th-Thanks, Yona." replied Shin-ah.

"Yona?!" asked the guys in the group with great shock.

"C-C-C-Calling the princess by her name?!" stated Kija with his hands on his face, as his face held great shock.

"So easily…" stated Hak with a blank face.

But Yun had a face of jealousy, seeing how they were caused me to snicker but it was quiet enough that they couldn't hear me.

"It's been a while since anyone has called me by name." stated Yona-Hime with awe but soon smiled. "I want to call you by your name, too."

"Ah." replied Shin-ah as his attention was caught.

"You don't have a name, right? Is there any name you want to be called?" asked Yona-Hime with a gentle smile.

"Hmm…" said Shin-ah until he turned away from everyone and fell to the ground.

"He curled up into a ball." said Yona-Hime with slight awe.

"How about "hairball monster"?" stated Hak.

Which only caused me to snicker louder and this time; they all heard it and turned towards me in shock, minus Shin-ah and Ao.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. You haven't gotten your food yet, have you?" said Yona-Hime as she gave me an apologetic smile and turned to Yun. "Yun, can we get another bowl for our guest."

Yun just nodded his head, still in shock of realizing me and handed Yona-Hime the bowl. She made her way towards me without anyone stopping her.

"Here you go, I hope you like it." said Yona-Hime as she handed me the bowl.

Reached for the bowl, I soon realized something different about my arms.

They were cover in a glove-like cloth with chains wrapped around them.

Looking at my hands in shock, I began looking all over my body and saw that everything was different.

My clothes were different; I was wearing a rag like shirt and long pants. My feet were the same as my arms, they were covered in cloth like shoes and chains wrapped around my ankle up to my calves.

Slowly bringing my hands to my face and felt something hard.

I was wearing a mask, slowly moving to my head and felt something soft but, I didn't know what.

"Why… Why am I dressed like this…?" I thought with fear, bringing my hands down and rewrapped them around my body once more. "Wh-What's happening to me…?"

"Are you alright?"

Snapping out, I looked back towards Yona-Hime and saw the worry on her face, as she was sitting in front of me with the bowl of food next to her.

"Are you alright? Ever since you saw your hands, you started shaking." stated Yona-Hime with worry on her face. "Are you cold? Do you need my coat?"

"I don't think he's cold, since he wearing fur like Seiryuu does." said Yun, coming out of his shock, as he looked at me. "He looks more like he's in shock or confused once he saw his hands."

Not really knowing what to do now, Yona-Hime grabbed my hands and un-wrapped my arms from my body. Looking up to her, I saw her face soften and had a gentle smile on her face.

"Everything is going to be ok. So don't be scared." said Yona-Hime as she held my hands tightly but with so much care. "May I take off your mask and see what you look like?"

My eyes widened from what she said, my fear grew once she asked to take my mask off but took a deep breath and slowly nodded my head.

"Thank you." whispered Yona-Hime as she released my hands and moved to my mask, causing me to flinch a bit. "Don't worry; everything's going to be alright."

Closing my eyes, I felt the mask off my face and for the first time since I came here, I felt the soft but cold air. Opening my eyes slowly, everyone either gasped or was silent from seeing my face which caused my fear to grow larger. Rapidly covering my face with my hands and turned away from Yona-Hime and the others.

"I'm sorry if we scared you but we were just shocked on seeing your eyes." whispered Yona-Hime; her voice was soft and so warm. I felt her hands on mine and held them. "Please don't hide from us, there's nothing to be scared about."

I didn't want to but, slowly wanted to trust her and everyone here. I know that they wouldn't hurt me or kill me and something inside me was telling to trust her with my life. Taking another deep breath and slowly removed my hands from my face but kept my eyes closed.

"Please open your eyes, I promise… I promise you that, there is nothing to be scared of…" whispered Yona-Hime but for some reason, her voice held so much pain and sadness. My heart began to break from hearing her voice like that.

Without realizing what I was doing, my eyes opened on their own, looking towards Yona-hime and was shocked on what I saw.

From her soft and gentle violet eyes, jewels for water fall but her face held a soft smile.

Why?

Why are you crying and… why are you smiling?

"See… there's nothing to be scared of… you're safe…" whispered Yona-Hime as she wrapped her arms around me and held me like she was afraid of losing me. "You're safe now… I won't let anything happen to you… not again… I'll protect you… Yue…"

Yue…?

Is that my name…?

Is that who I am…?

"Yue?"

Looking where that came from… Hak…?

His face was blank but his electric blue eyes held so much shock and hope… did he know me…?

Making his over to me, Yona-hime moved a side for Hak to be in front of me.

"Yue… it's really you…" whispered Hak with relief and joy in his voice, as he pulled me into his chest and held me tightly like Yona-Hime did. "Thank god… Yue… you're really here…"

Feeling something slightly cold and wet fall on my head, I looked up and saw Hak shedding silent tears. Only causing my heart to break more seeing his tears, raising my right hand and began wiping his eyes.

Opening my mouth to speak but no words came out, trying again to say something… anything but no words came out. Causing my own tears to fall from the frustration and sadness but tried one more time.

"H-Hak… n…no cry… I… cr-cry…" I spoke for the first time. My voice came out soft like the soft winds blowing through the trees, my words coming out crooked and choppy but still came out. "Hak… s-sad… I sad… sm… smile… no… cr… cry Hak…"

Hak held my right hand, squeezing it strongly but also held it with great care and smiled softly, as his eyes held so much love and happiness.

"Yeah, I know… I know, Yue. No tears, no sadness and no more rain, bring a smile, bring happiness and bring the Sun." stated Hak as he kissed my forehead softly. "Just like what you use to say when we were kids."

I was a bit shocked on how he knew those words but heed no mind to them, I'll find out sooner or later.

"Hime-sama, how do you know this person?" asked Yun with confusion.

"This is Yue, Hak's younger sister and my childhood friend… my best friend." replied Yona-Hime with a soft smile.

I could hear the yell of shock from Kija and Yun but from Shin-ah, I could sense the shock.

"B-But if she's here, why wasn't she with you before, Hime-sama?" asked Kija.

I felt Hak tense at what Kija asked and held me closer, Yona-Hime had a sad aura around her but smiled sadly.

"Around 10 years ago, we were all playing outside until something happened and caused Yue to go missing. We searched everywhere for Yue but nothing came up until now." replied Yona-Hime as she handed me the bowl of food. "Here you go, Yue, eat up."

Nodding my head, I grabbed the bowl and reached for the spoon. Hak never moved away from me but placed me on his lap, his chin on my head and his arms around my waist. I guess he didn't want to leave my side anytime soon.

Grabbing for the spoon was harder than I thought, for some reason; I couldn't grab it and was causing me to get frustrated and sad. Trying one more time but a hand grabbed it instead of mine.

"Here, Yue." said Hak as he held the spoon in front of me.

"A-Ah… Than...Thank… Hak…" I replied, eating the food and was shocked on good it tasted. "…Y-Yum… f…food… go-good… Hak… good…"

"Don't worry, Yue, there are more where this came from." smiled Hak as he had another spoonful of food.

Nodding my head, I began eating again until I was full.

"I never seen Raiju smile like that before." stated Yun.

"You see, Yue is Hak's only blood related family he has. When Yue went missing, he was the one who took it the hardest out of anyone. She's the reason why Hak got stronger as he is now." replied Yona-Hime as she watched us with a warm smile.

"No… food… full…" I said, not wanting to eat anymore.

"Yue, there are food still left in the bowl." replied Hak as he held the spoon in front of me.

"No… full… no… food… Hak… sleep…" I whispered, feeling my eyes slowly closing, as I snuggled into Hak's chest.

"Sweet dream, Yue." whispered Hak as he kissed my forehead softly.

Slowly letting sleep take over me, I began to dream.

"_Nari…"_

_Opening my eyes, I was in a field with fireflies flying and it was night out._

"_Nari…"_

_Who… who was calling me…?_

"_Nari…"_

_Why did that name sound so familiar?_

"_Nari, over here."_

_Looking behind me, I saw a person there… a woman…_

_She looked to be in her mid-30s; her black hair was tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a gentle shade of brown that had so much kindness. She was wearing a brown jacket over her white blouse, gray work pants with black slippers._

"_Nari." smiled the woman, her voice so soft and so warm._

_I began making my way towards her, wanting to know why I felt like I knew her and that she was important to me. Who was she?_

_Opening my mouth to call out to her but stopped, as her face that held so much love and warmth changed into one of fear and sadness._

"_Nari!?" cried the woman as she reached her hand out to me._

_Soon the field was covered in flames, covering my face from the flames and saw the once beautiful land, now in flames._

"_Nari!"_

"_Nari-nee-chan!?"_

"_Nee-san!"_

"_Nari-nee!?"_

"_Onee-chan!"_

"_Nee-chan!"_

_Looking franticly around for where that voice was coming but only saw the flames._

"_Yue!"_

"_Yue-nee!?"_

"_Yue-sama!"_

"_Yue!"_

"_Yue-chan!"_

"_Yue!?"_

_There were now another set of voices calling out to me but… why… why are they calling me by different names?_

_Which one… which one is my name… my real name…?_

"_Nari…"_

"_Yue…"_

_Those names keep repeating over and over, causing me to cover my ears in order to stop them but they just kept calling._

_Stop… stop it…_

_Who am I… who am I really…?_

_Which one is my real name… WHO IS THE REAL ME?!_

"Yue, wake up!?"

Snapping my eyes open and saw a flash of red, thinking it was the fire again. I franticly tried getting away but for some reason couldn't move, my fear began to spike. My mouth opened wide, a loud screech filled the air and tears streaming down my face.

"Yue, it's ok. It was just a dream, there's nothing to be scared of. Calm down, Yue."

That voice… that warm, gentle but protective voice…

"…H-Hak…" I finally stopped screaming and fighting against the hold on me. "…Hak… Hak…"

"Shh, it's alright now. You're safe here; nothing is going to happen to you… I won't let that happen." whispered Hak, covering my eyes with his hand and holding me tightly against his chest.

"…H-Hak… f… fire… calling… fire… alone… scared… Hak…" I said with my voice shaking and my tears still flowing strongly.

"Sleep, Yue. I'll be here once you wake up." stated Hak as his voice slowly faded away.

"_Xiulan."_

"_Hurry up, Xiulan!"_

"_Hey there, Blacky."_

"_Come at me like intent to kill me, Xiulan and don't hold back."_

"_I'm so sorry, Xiulan but I have one request. Please watch over them in my place… I'm so sorry, my sweet Kokuryuu…"_

"_I'm sorry, brother but it seems that, I couldn't have kept your promise. I had to leave our precious Taiyang behind and alone… I'm so sorry for leaving you behind… I'm so sorry… Ze-…"_


End file.
